1. Field of the Invention
Automatic self-administered interrogating apparatus of the visual type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known in the art numerous forms of self-administered interrogation apparatus which employ a film projector for the presentation of question-and-answer material and which provide for selection of one of a number of answers that appear together on the screen. After such choice of the one answer, the film is advanced to present another question and answer group, where again one of several answers is selected. This technique can be advantageous where it is employed in connection with teaching, as often has been the case in the not too distant past, but it may introduce some difficulty if employed on a non-teaching purely interrogating-only manner, due primarily to loss of context which can have a tendency to occur.